


Delicious Happiness

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: America and Friends [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coca-Cola, Gen, I'm mostly talking about a frickin' soft drink, Sino-American relations, Sort Of, i dunno, if you wish to interpret it that way, it's not really touched upon, or something, possible Amechu, potential inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: China has waited thirty years for this moment...(Based on when Coca-Cola returned to China in the late 70s)





	Delicious Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha I don't know what this even is supposed to be
> 
> It's just something random I concocted while looking up the history behind Coca-Cola
> 
> Chances are it's not even that accurate anyway ahahahaha
> 
> ...shoot me pls

China sighed as he placed his paintbrush back onto the table, looking over the landscape he'd just finished painting. Though magnificent, said landscape was but a trifle to him right now. The only reason he was painting it in the first place was really to pass the time until America arrived. 

As he put away his painting supplies, China then thought back to the last three decades that had passed; a most turbulent time for his people. Even now, three years after Mao's death, the public opinion of him was rather mixed. China himself wasn't really able to give a concrete answer to how he felt about him. 

With that being said, China was at least a bit upset when one of his new favorite treats had stopped being imported to his country; something about it being a symbol of 'decadent Western culture' or something to that effect. He did admit that it was a sort of guilty pleasure of his, regardless of what it symbolized. 

Just as China was about to put his landscape painting somewhere else, he heard the sound of an aircraft landing nearby. Quickly, he ran to the nearest window and saw America jumping out of the aforementioned aircraft. He then started rummaging around in the back seat, trying to pull something big and heavy out of it. 

The very sight of him was enough to make China's eyes widen in joy. Clapping his hands together, he then quickly left his house. 

...

America had pulled a few strings with President Carter to convince him to set a small crate aside just for China. He'd thought that with his strength, a crate loaded with glass and liquid wouldn't have been too difficult to carry. 

He was wrong; very, very wrong. And he probably wouldn't have carried it that far anyway. Not with China practically hoofing it towards him, dressed in a plain red _changshan_ and slippers. 

"Whoa, China!" He called out when China was close enough. "You don't gotta kill me or anything! I got what you wanted right here." He then thumped the top of the crate with his knuckles. Said thumping got China even more excited, going by the way he was flapping his hands. 

"Hurry up, then! I can almost hear them calling out to me!"

America shooed him away a little bit, and then slipped his fingers underneath the crate lid. It was off in seconds.

The moment he saw the glass bottles, all holding the desired liquid, China's eyes practically lit up. 

" _Aiyah_!" He shouted out, jumping into the air with his hands raised. He then leaned in and, waggling his fingers, pulled out one of the bottles. Wasting no time, he sat down onto the ground and opened the bottle with his teeth, spitting the cap out and promptly chugging it. 

"Hey China, take it easy! Don't you wanna wait until you get back home before you tear into this stuff?" 

America's concern and inquiry was met with China giving a pouting lip. He waved the already nearly empty bottle in his direction. 

"I think I've waited long enough!" He then finished it off, before dropping the empty bottle off to the side and grabbing another one. 

Watching him partake in a long awaited drinking, America just shrugged and shook his head, chuckling at how happy China was to get his precious cola back. He then grabbed his own bottle and sat down next to China. 

"So, uh..." He yanked the cap off, and leaned it towards the other's bottle. "Here's to restored diplomatic relations?" 

China nodded vigorously, tapping the bottle with America's. The two then casually drank their cola together, happy that they at least had this in common again. 


End file.
